


We Put The World Away

by social_reject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/social_reject/pseuds/social_reject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton shut out the world for each other.<br/>In other words a major fluffy snuggle session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Put The World Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluff, pure and lovely fluff. I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.

 “Ash, Ash, Ash,” Luke prodded between each name, his stunted fingers poking gently into Ashton’s cheek. Ashton sighed and locked his phone looking up from the device to see his boyfriends wide blue eyes staring at him.

“Yes?” Ashton inquired with the smallest hint of a smile.

“Put the phone away,” Luke demanded reaching for it, Ashton let the cell phone be taken from him, noting how needy Luke was being. “It’s cuddle time.”

“Oh is it?” Ashton asked with a slight giggle as he enveloped Luke who had tossed the phone across the room and onto the other sofa.

Instead of answering Ashton Luke just nuzzled further into Ashton’s side, loving the feeling of being totally embraced by his smaller boyfriend. No matter the difference in size Luke loved being the little spoon and feeling so secure. With Ashton’s toned arms wrapped around Luke he felt impenetrable, like nothing could ever bother him, that the world was tucked away and could wait. Ashton’s fingers stroked through Luke’s hair with a feather light touch immediately lulling the boy.

Luke wiggled slightly in his position in Ashton’s lap so his face could be completely snuggled into the crook of Ashton’s shoulder and his legs could tangle with Ashton’s. Once he was totally satisfied with their almost tetris like fit, Luke pressed a small kiss to Ashton’s shoulder, knowing that was one of his weaknesses. Ashton dipped his head a bit to reciprocate and place his own kiss on Luke’s forehead.

“Not that I don’t love it, but why are you so snuggly today?” Ashton wondered aloud as he moved his other hand up and down Luke’s back in a calming trail.

“I just want you close,” Luke answered honestly.

They’d been so wrapped up in touring and all that went with it lately that Luke felt a bit disconnected from Ashton and utterly hated the feeling. So when Luke walked into the flats lounge room and saw him sitting by himself he’d decided to enforce a cuddle session, not that Ashton would ever object to such a thing. Luke tightened his hold around Ashton’s waist as the pain of feeling so far apart while they’d been so close together assaulted him.

“I’m right here,” Ashton soothed assuring his boyfriend. “I’ll always be right here.”

“Promise?” Luke asked.

“Of course,” Ashton answered immediately. “You can’t get rid of me.”

“I’d never want to,” Luke rebuked.

In all honestly Luke couldn’t ever dream of a world where he wouldn’t want Ashton around. If there ever was a world that Ashton wasn’t in Luke would bet his ass it would be Hell. Ashton was the light of his life, just his smile radiating love upon him. His kisses sprinkled with affection, his hugs containing adoration. No one loved Luke the way Ashton did and no one could ever love Ashton the way Luke did.

“I love you, you know?” Ashton asked softly continuing his trail up and down Luke’s back, just his fingertips sending electric chills through Luke’s entire being.

“I know,” Luke replied fondly. “I love you too.”

The two stayed in each other’s embraces as long as possible, a light rain began falling outside the window, the rainfall creating an endless rhythm around them. Luke tuned out the drops and listened to the steady beat of Ashton’s heart, everything about his boyfriend rhythmic. From the top of his head down to his toes Ashton was as steady as a beating drum.

Ashton’s hand fell from Luke’s hair and traced down his jaw line smoothly. Luke grabbed his hand and tangled their fingers together, loving that even though Luke was much taller and a bit broader than Ashton, Ashton’s hands could easily envelop Luke’s. With tangled together fingers and legs the boys shut out the world and focused on the others breathing, eventually matching pace with each other.

They didn’t even notice when Michael and Calum entered the flat, the two deciding not to disturb the cuddle session, which Luke was grateful for in retrospect. Only when Ashton’s phone began ringing was there an interruption. Luke could sense that Ashton wanted to at least check who was calling but Luke did not move, thus keeping Ashton in place.

“Forget it,” Luke said. Luke figured if it were important they’d leave a message and if it were urgent they’d call again. No one was about to interrupt Luke’s time with Ashton unless the world was ending, which it may have been with how oblivious he’d become to anything but Ashton. “You’re all mine right now, okay?”

Ashton chuckled softly, his chest rising and falling with the action, Luke wiggling around it. Ashton ducked his head down once more so his lips were pressed to Luke’s temple. In a whisper Ashton replied, “I’m yours forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://lashtonsillusion.tumblr.com)


End file.
